


Cravings (Drabble)

by AmalathianTempest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, F/M/M Relationship, Fluff, Poly!McHanzo, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalathianTempest/pseuds/AmalathianTempest
Summary: Reader has some serious cravings at night





	Cravings (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I must ride this unexpected urge to write as far as it will take me

You slid slowly out of bed careful not to wake you Jesse or Hanzo, tip toeing out of your shared bedroom. You were starving, could you call it that? Nah it was just cravings. Something you weren’t a stranger to considering you became nearly insatiable when you were on your period. It’s worse now since you’ve gotten pregnant, Hanzo watched your diet like a hawk making sure you ate healthy foods, and not those oh so delicious junk foods you desperately craved. Jesse snuck you junk when he could but not at one am. So, you snuck out of your bedroom going to the cafeteria, you were friends with one of the cooks and since you found out you were pregnant, she gave you free reign of the place whenever your cravings hit you, or if you were stress baking. You walked all the way to the cafeteria going into the kitchen you looked through the freezer grabbing your favorite flavor of ice cream you sat on the counter, opening up the tub and getting a spoon you started you late night snacking, sighing in content taking your first bite. You sat there eating for about an hour.

“Ahem” you turned seeing Jesse and Hanzo in the door way, Hanzo had his arms crossed over his chest, Jesse was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Hi” you said putting another spoon full into you mouth.

“You shouldn’t be eating ice cream so late, and you should be resting” Hanzo said, he insisted on rest always, even though you were barely pregnant, you didn’t even look pregnant, your stomach didn’t change much since you already had a large tummy before.

“I woke up and I was hungry” you pouted at him,

“For ice cream darlin’?” Jesse asked he came over taking the spoon and getting a spoonful for himself.

“Yep I’m a ravenous pregnant woman who eats ice cream”

“Intense cravings are normal when you’re pregnant with a Shimada” He said, Jesse rolled his eyes, not this again, you didn’t know which one was the biological father, it technically didn’t matter you were all in a relationship together, it would be good to know for health reasons but other than that it didn’t matter.

“I thought we agreed not to start this fight again” You said,

“Besides Han I was like this before I was pregnant remember, not nearly as bad, but still this **_our_** baby” you said to him, he nodded, you guessed his pride had something to do with wanting the baby to be his. Jesse put a hand to your stomach gently rubbing it, Hanzo came over placing a hand your stomach.

“You’re right this is our child”  he said, “Now let’s get you back to bed” as he said that you yawned. Jesse scoped you up carrying you bridal style, your head resting against his shoulder, you fell asleep before you even got back to the room.


End file.
